Ekta
Federation Councilor for Bhuvana ekatA (Delta) *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None Yet *'Full name:' Ekta *'Race:' Deltan *'Birthplace:' Lalitmohan, Bhuvana (Delta IV) *'Parents: Father:' Kavi -- A Teacher Mother: Nidhi -- An Artist *'Siblings:' None *'Age:' 35 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.7 m *'Weight:' 58.9 kg *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Mated, the members of her quad are: Ulhas -- The elder of her two husbands Ulhas is a psychologist Jaya -- Her wife, Jaya is a sociologist. Ishan -- The younger husband. Ishan is a lawyer *'Description:' She has the typical Deltan bald head. She makes extensive use of replicator technology to vary her wardrobe wildly. She is as likely to show up in a flimy dress made of thirty layers of Antarian color shift silk as she is an Earth classic A-line black dress. *'Skin coloring:' Ekta is a golden tan over her entire body. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Absent *'Routine Activities:' Day to day operation of the Deltan mission, seeking new sensations. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Ekta is a Exo-anthropologist by training. She has leavened her knowledge by such things as have interested her from the history of NASCAR to Ane vocal speech forms. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, but we don't concern ourselves with that. *'Group Affiliations:' Federation Council. Deltan Liberal Party, Fuzzy fandom, Interstellar Contract Bridge Association. *'Personality:' Ekta maintains the typical Deltan cool approach. This seldom lasts beyond a first meeting. She would just as soon crawl into your lap as shake your hand, also typical for a Deltan. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Ekta wishes to do everything there is to do, at least once. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Ekta is a healthy example of Deltan. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic foes of the Federation. Those persons that reflexively fear the psionic. *'Special Abilities:' Deltan's are mild telepaths. This is usually used to enhance sensuous experiences. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' None special *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Ekta enjoyed a childhood typical for her people. Awash in the new and interesting to do. It was during this time she picked up an interest in Ane vocal language which lead to a life long fascination with Fuzzy, the Ane performing group. Her encounter with the band during her Junior year in college is still talked about on the Whimsy. Few people try the entire Bond Group, at once. Her studies in her professional field have led her into politics. At the urging of her Mates she ran for and won the seat on the Federation Council. As their professional interests do overlap the needs of the Council Mission they have accompanied her to Earth to serve the Bhuvana ekatA mission. *'Position:' Bhuvana ekatA falls squarely into the gentlebeing camp. Ekta has no issues with the official position of her government. Deltans want to get to know the entire universe on an exchange of bodily fluids level if they can manage it, even if that exchange is war and blood. They would however, prefer Peace. The sensuous contact is desired, good or bad. Category:Characters Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek